


it's not true but I know what you mean

by Idris



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Laurence doesn't think that he has truly lost anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not true but I know what you mean

Some days, Laurence doesn’t feel that he has lost anything at all.

Reputation, title, money, it is nothing, really. He understands that now. Nothing at all, compared to the knowledge that he will survive without it. He was an officer, a captain, a gentleman. There was a time when he did not think that anything of him would be left when that had been torn away. He was wrong.

Whatever else he may be, he is William Laurence, and yes, he is still himself even when he has lost everything but Temeraire. 

Ten thousand pounds and a title is so little to pay for self-respect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Get Good" by Vanessa Carlton:
> 
> You said you don't know why you don't feel free/  
> No, it's not true, but I know what you mean.


End file.
